BBRAE ONESHOTS!
by Collete00456
Summary: First story and I am terribly bad. But hey! BBRAE FOREVER! Hehe...


A church bell rang throughout the surprisingly quiet streets of a once bustling city filled with people that would normally go to work at this time. A subtle breeze weaved it's way through the many streets of the city until reaching a traditional white chapel with a bell tower that reached up to the cloudless sky.

A day so perfect it seemed impossible to witness.

It was now 3:50 p.m. and the wide mahogany doors of the church burst open with a great many of stark white doves fighting their way out of the enclosed area. Just as the flock cleared two very excited people ran out, hand in hand, to the awaiting sleek limo ahead of them. Behind the duo a huge swarm of people seeped out of the building and onto the lush green lawn so they could wave the newly weds goodbye.

Upon getting into the limousine, a beautiful red head popped her head out so she could continue waving back at her many guests, her proud new husband joined her. Just as the limo started to move, the dark haired man grabbed his wife so he could give her a strong kiss on the lips, this earning a satisfying cheer from the crowd.

As the black stretched car disappeared into the horizon the hugely assembled group disappeared chattering to themselves about how beautiful the wedding was. But one green man stayed behind and sighed, sitting down on a stone step looking up at the blue sky.

"KORY WAIT!" A woman yelled as she rushed out of the church with a bouquet of white and red flowers. "Shit," she cursed as she noticed that everyone was gone, "Now what is she supposed to throw?" The woman plopped down in a huff next to the only other person that was still there.

The green man stared at her with amusement in his eyes.

She turned her head and finally noticed him, "What?" she snapped, "Something wrong with my face?"

"Yea, you're not smiling," he responded smirking a bit.

"Oh I'M sorry. I forgot that I should just be glowing with happiness while my ribs hurt from not being able to breathe from the dress that's choking my torso, or that my hair feels like its being ripped out from the tight bobby pins. Yes, I am SO happy." she said sarcastically.

He shook his head and laughed, "Nooo, you should be happy that two of your best friends just got married."

She snickered, "Why? It's about freaking time! This should've happened a loooong time ago."

He shrugged, "Oh well, at least it happened at all. Anyways, nice seeing you again Raven."

"Likewise Garfield." She sighed and looked at the bouquet of flowers that were being held lightly in her delicate hands.

Gar looked and saw her staring at the roses, "Guess that means you'll be the next one to get married."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't catch this stupid thing so it doesn't mean anything."

"Yea, well, you would've caught it anyways. I mean think about it, you and me, we're practically the only two titans that haven't gotten married yet. You were bound to catch it."

"What a shocker that we're the last ones."

"And just what's THAT supposed to mean?" Garfield asked in a huff.

"Exactly as it was said… Besides, I really don't understand the reason why you're still here."

"Maybe it's so I can catch up with an old friend that I haven't seen in a couple years, ever think about that."

She rubbed her eyes, "I somehow highly doubt that, and what I meant was, shouldn't you be off with Terra or something?"

Garfield's eyes seemed to cloud over, "No, never again. That was over a year and a half ago."

Raven stared at him with disbelief, "You're joking right? Last time I saw you guys you two were inseparable."

"Rae, you saw me TWO years ago. A lot can happen in that time."

"No kidding."

"So, what about you? Who's the lucky man?"

She shrugged, "Eh, some freak that I dumped last week."

"And he was a freak because?"

"I don't know, he was always depressed and complaining how his life sucked. It was more like I was is psychiatrist or something. And I know what you're going to say 'But Raven, aren't you like that too?' well the answer is no Gar. I'm not like that anymore, things have changed. Granted I'm not some preppy little skank, but that doesn't mean I like dating dark guys. I've finally realized I'm done with them, they're just not my type."

"Terra was a preppy slut and I'm done with those types."

"Wow, never before did I think of a day I would hear you call Terra a slut. What'd she do? Flirt around with any guy that came within a foot wide radius of her?"

"No," he said shuddering. "Worse."

"Worse how?"

"She would sleep around with any guy that came in a mile radius of her. Want to know why?"

"Money, the motivation of such actions."

"No, she slept with them because she could. There was no purpose in it AT ALL. You can't even imagine what a slap in the face it was for me when I got to our apartment and found her and this guy still fucking each other in MY bed… Excuse my verbal profanity."

"Your terminology doesn't faze me Gar. I'm sorry to hear you had to find out Terra was cheating on you when you walked through your door."

"Yea, well, you know, that's life I guess."

Raven nodded and stood up, "Well I think I'm going to head home… Want these?" she asked as she held the roses in front of his face.

He stood up with her, "Why? Wouldn't you want to keep them as a reminder that you're next to be wed?"

She laughed, "Are you joking Gar? I'm never going to get married, you know that."

"And how come?"

"Because, I doubt any man would want to spend the rest of their life with me… So, let me repeat. Do you want these stupid things?" She questioned again lightly tapping the flowers against his chest.

He stared at them for a minute before meeting her gaze, "Naw, I think you should keep them for a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"A reminder that I'm going to make you eat those words one day Raven Roth."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going home now." She said turning around to leave.

"See you around?"

Raven looked back at him before a smile graced her lips, "Of course."

As the sun faded behind the city skyline a dark silk blanket covered the settings while small beautiful stars were speckled across the sky. The lights that were draped over the wooden beams were flicked on as slow dance music flowed effortlessly through the dancing pairs.

A cloud that had been covering the moon cleared away sending a brilliant beam of soft white light down on the two main people of this event. The man stared down at his partner as the moon just seemed to make her glow more.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head which had been occupying his chest while they swayed back and forth in a smooth rhythm. She looked up and her eyes met the deep emerald pools of his own. He moved down and gently brushed his lips over hers before placing them fully on her mouth.

As he pulled back he chuckled, "Told yea so."

She looked at him queerly, "And what exactly did you tell me?"

"Well Raven LOGAN, that's you'd get married."

Her violet orbs searched his own before she finally realized what he was talking about. She playfully hit his chest, "That was over TWO years ago Gar!" She shook her head as she laughed lightly, "Way to ruin a moment."

He shrugged, "We'll have plenty of other times to have moments now that you're mine." And with that he kissed her again just as a subtle breeze worked it's way through the vast amount of legs.


End file.
